Harry Potter et son ange
by SpinelSun134
Summary: Résumé : Lors de sa cinquième année, Harry devra à nouveau faire face à son ennemi de toujours, Voldemort. Il luttera cette fois en compagnie de non seulement Ron et Hermione mais aussi de Gabrielle, une nouvelle venue aux terribles secrets. Amour, action
1. Chapter 1

Début

Premièrement, je déclare que rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire créée autour de l'histoire écrite par madame J.K.Rowling (qui est en passant probablement une sorcière pour avoir écrit un si bel univers.

L'histoire n'est PAS plagiée sur la fanfic de l'auteur Suppy (parce que c'est moi) et sauf si on dit que je copie mes propres textes... Ce qui est mon cas...

Euh, s'il y a des gens qui veulent utiliser cette histoire, je la leur donnerai volontiers. J'ai pas vraiment d'idée (sinon donner moi des idées). Comme c'est écrit, j'ai écrit ça sur un coup de tête donc, il n'y a pas vraiment d'histoire prévue...Et puis, j'ai écrit cette histoire il y a 2 ans, donc, je m'en rappelle plus ou moins. Je vais tenter de poursuivre mon histoire, mais je suis 1, pas vraiment bonne en français et 2, je préfère lire les histoires plutôt que de les écrire..

En tout, je vous laisse sur le premier chapitre, dites-moi ce dont vous en pensez et moi je vais tenter de retrouver une histoire qui va bien avec.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 1

Harry Potter et son Ange

Salut voici mon premier chapitre de mon premier fic parti sur un coup de tête un jeudi soir à 8hen 2003. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles s.v.p. sinon je ne vais pas écrire pour rien.

Rien n'est à moi, tout est à la merveilleuse auteure qu'est J.K.Rowling sauf l'histoire qui s'en découle , je ne fais surtout aucun profit avec cette fanfiction.

Chap 1

« Nonnnn…. Pas Harry s'il vous plaît… Pas Harry »  
« Avada kadavra… »

C'est ainsi que se réveilla en sursaut un garçon, la cicatrice en feu, dans sa chambre du 4 Privert drive. Ce garçon n'avait rien de normal. C'était un sorcier et un très puissant sorcier d'après les dires de son directeur. Il se nommait Harry Potter. Ainsi donc, il avait une fois de plus rêvé de ce jour d'Halloween où il était devenu orphelin.  
Harry regarda son cadran posé sur sa table de travail, un vieux bureau de Dudley, où il avait posé presque toutes ses affaires de sorcellerie. Il avait caché ses choses plus précieuses cachées sous la plaque de parquet branlante sous son lit, juste au cas où . Son oncle lui avait autorisé à les garder lorsque Harry avait parlé décrire à son parrain, le tueur Sirius Black, toujours rechercher par la police. Donc, il regarda son réveil et y lut 00h 05. Il avait depuis 5 minutes 15 ans. Il entendit soudainement de petits coups à la fenêtre et y aperçut une demi-douzaine de chouettes perchées sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Il se leva donc, ouvrant la fenêtre et laissant entrer les 6 chouettes. Il en reconnu 3 seulement, l'une étant sa propre chouette, Hedwige, un autre étant le hibou de son meilleur ami, Coqcigrue, et la dernière étant un hibou appartenant à Poudlard, l'école de magie et de sorcellerie où il allait. Il prit en premier Coq, car il risquait des réveillés les Dursleys, ce qui n'aurait pas été très bon pour lui. Il reconnut tout de suite l'écriture désordonnée de Ron

Salut vieux,

Bon anniversaire! Ça fait quoi d'avoir 15 ans. Pas trop de cauchemars? Chez moi, c'est la vraie pagaille depuis le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui. Heureusement que les jumeaux nous font rire sinon… Ils n'arrêtent pas de parler d'ouvrir un magasin de farces et attrapes à leur sortie de Poudlard. Tu peux t'imaginerez ce qu'en pense maman. Tu as eu des nouvelles d'Hermione? Je suis sûr qu'elle est partie voir son Vicky chéri en Bulgarie. Elle fraternise avec l'ennemi. Le cadeau que je t'offre est bien simple et te fera sûrement passé le temps, mais je crois bien que tu l'aimeras. Maman t'envoie quelques petits gâteaux qu'elle a faits.

Ron

P.-S. : Dumbledor ne veut pas, pour ta sécurité, que tu viennes chers nous. Désolé, on se voit sur le chemin de traverse le 29 août.

Harry prit le cadeau que Coq tenait et y découvrit un livre portant sur les techniques Quidditch. Il se dit, qui faudrait, remercier Ron la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait. Il prit donc la seconde enveloppe qu'Hedwige lui tendit. Celle-ci venait cette fois d'Hermione.

Bonjour Harry,

Bon Anniversaire! Comment vas-tu? Moi, je suis en Bulgarie chez Victor et contrairement à ce qu'en pense Ron, je ne sors pas avec lui. On a décidé de seulement resté ami. J'ai aussi été nommée préfète(nda: Qui s'en serait étonné). Mon cadeau vient d'une boutique sur l'allée des plumes, qui est la même chose que le chemin de traverse mais ici en Bulgarie. J'espère que tu aimeras…je pense qu'il est assez rare. Je reviens deux jours avant la rentrée. On se voit sur le chemin de traverse.

Avec amitié,

Hermione

Son cadeau était un livre, un livre portant cette fois le nom de « Comment se défendre des grands sortilèges. » .Content de son livre, il entreprit de lire la troisième lettre venant de Sirus.

Salut filleul,

Comment vas-tu? Je suis caché quelque part où je ne peux écrire l'endroit au cas ou la lettre serait interceptée. J'ai trouvé ton cadeau dans une petite boutique où ils ne savent pas qui je suis ( eh oui il y en a ). On se verra sûrement bientôt. Des sorciers ont aperçu Pettigrew (je ne sais pas comment l'écrire) dans le Nord de la France. J'espère qu'on l'attrapera bien vite, ce traître de rat. S'il se passe quelque chose d'anormal, écris-moi.

Ton parrain qui t'aime

Sniffle.

Harry ouvrit le cadeau de son parrain. Le paquet contenait de petites pierres (nda: 5 en fait)de couleur différente avec un petit message accroché au petit colis.

Harry,

Ses pierres sont des pierres (eh oui) télépathiques. Tu pourras en donner à tes amis.

Sirius

Les 2 autres lettres venaient de Hagrid et du professeur MacGonnagall qui elle, lui annonçant qu'il devenait capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch.

Fou de joie par cette heureuse nouvelle, le regard de Harry se posa sur le dernier hibou. Il était blanc avec des refaits bleu. Il prit la lettre à la patte de l'oiseau et la lue.

Cher Harry,

Tu ne me connais pas encore où plutôt tu ne te rappelles plus de moi. J'ai le même âge que toi et nos parents se connaissaient. Tu me connaissais sous le surnom de Gab. Je crois que je pourrais d'aidé dans la tâche de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres. En espérant que tu apprécies mes cadeaux.

Gabrielle ou Gab

P.-S. Je rentre en septembre à Poudlard et en 5e comme toi. On se voit sur le quai 9 3/4. Mais, de toute façcon, on va probablement se revoir avant. Salut

Harry prit une petite boîte. Celle-ci contenait un collier qui « portait » un pendentif en forme de licorne et une plume blanche. Il prit le second cadeau et y découvrit un œuf blanc avec de petites tâches dorées dessus.  
Il y avait un mot d'écrit avec l'œuf.  
Harry,

Ceci est un œuf de licorne ailé (pégase avec une corne) . Il naîtra d'ici quelques jours. Donne-lui juste un nom et donne-lui un peu de lait 3 fois par jour. Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'aiderai à l'élever à Poudlard et même avant. N'en parle à personne, pas même tes amis. Elle est l'une des seules de son espèce. Elle représente la pureté même. Elle pourrait t'aider à combattre Voldemort et sera sûrement un enjeu déterminant dans cette guerre. Surtout, n'en parle à personne.

Surpris, Harry cacha le reste de ses cadeaux et retourna se coucher la tête pleine de questions.

Pis c'est comment? Bourré de fautes. Je sais, mais je peux rien y faire je suis pourrie en français. Laisser moi une petite review s.v.p. juste pour voir si je suis pas trop pourrie ou totalement nulle. C'est court, mais je vais essayer de rallonger. Aujourd'hui, j'ai essayé de corriger les fautes, puis, j'ai rajouté quelques petits trucs. J'espère que c'est mieux que la première fois (si vous voulez lire la première édition, allez dans auteur voir Suppy, elle est là).

A+


	3. Chapter 3

En fait, ce n'est pas un chapitre. je suis en train de créé l'histoire donc je suis encore loin de l'avoir écrite. Mais je sais que ça sera, si je suis capable, un dark-harry. malheureusement pour certain (Vador) ce sera un Harry-Gab, dsl. Comme vous avez pu voir, Sirius est encore de ce monde dans ma fic mais il y aura des spoilers du tome 5 (la prophétie), mais sûrement pas du tome 6.

D'ailleurs en parlant de tome 6 en français, pour les intéressés, à Montréal (Canada pour les perdus de ce monde), dans la nuit du 30 septembre, Le Parchemin (le magasin) ouvre de 22:30 à 12:45. Il y aura un spécialiste de tirage des cartes ( pas sûr qu'il est meilleur que trelawey), des caricatures, des bonbons et de l'animation. Il suffit de prendre le métro de la ligne verte et de se rendre au métro Berri-UQAM.

Merci à Yoru pour ta review, je dit pas non comme correctrice mais je vais commencer par écrire l'histoire…Salut…


End file.
